So Far
by tofy
Summary: Ever since that day, Sasuke's little friend down south is always too happy whenever Naruto’s around. And Team 7's going to the beach in a few days. He's doomed. And so, Naruto's found a way to "help" his...predicament. NaruSasu, smut


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, or any of the characters for that matter. Duh. :) If I did, Sasuke would be back now having wonderful yaoi moments with Naruto. But no. I don't. Too bad, so sad.

**Warning:** Smut, strong languages, and crack ensue. And italicized words here are used in three ways – flashback, thoughts, and emphasis. I'm sure you guys have the common sense to know which is which. Anyway, here it is. ENJOY! :)

* * *

**So Far**  
_by Tofy_

Uchiha Sasuke shifted, grunted, pulled his shirt down further, and turned. He was so uncomfortable right now. He looked at his right. It was all that walking-ray-of-sunshine's fault. "Naruto," he murmured. It all started during that one day. And he still remembered every painstaking detail of it.

He shuddered.

"_Sasuke!" Naruto called his name and he turned. He looked at the boy cautiously – he can't point out exactly what was different about Naruto today. _

"_What do you want, dumbass?" Naruto's eyes narrowed. Sasuke was half-expecting the boy's screams and retorts already. It was like a script between the two of them, really. Instead, he was greeted with a glint on the other boy's blue eyes. Well this was new. And he wasn't sure if he liked it._

"_We don't have any missions today, because Sakura had something to do. Something about her Aunt Flo visiting or something," Naruto smiled sheepishly. "I didn't know Sakura had an aunt named Flo."_

"_You didn't answer my question, idiot."_

"_Yeah so, Kakashi-sensei said we should just have a sparring match. What do you think?" Naruto shrugged. Still no screaming. No retorts, either. No 'Sasuke, you asshole!' _

_This is getting weird._

"_S-sure," Sasuke replied, still not quite sure as to what was happening. Why was this idiot acting…eerie? _

_Then a thought clicked in his mind. He knew what was off about the idiot. The idiot didn't have his hideous orange shirt on. The idiot was half-naked._

If only Sasuke knew that time. If only Sasuke knew, then he wouldn't have agreed on that match. He looked down his nether regions. "Then you wouldn't be so fucking happy all the fucking time," he gritted his teeth. He really damn wished he knew how to control his libido well.

_It was all a blur. Next thing he knew, Naruto was pinning him down, his hands were above his head as Naruto held them and smirked. Sasuke didn't know why his footing was amiss, either. _

_Then he remembered Naruto's knee brushing on his crotch as he lunged towards him – accidentally, _of course_. And then he felt Little Sasuke twitch excitedly. He lost his balance then. And here he was, in this position. Little Sasuke almost danced happily. _Oh God.

"_Okay, okay, you win. Now get off me." Before you realize what's going on down south__, was left unsaid._

_Naruto's grin grew wider. "Heh, I win this time. Remember that." And then, Naruto let go of him, and left. Oh, how he hated him._

Sasuke groaned again. If that incident didn't happen, then his damn hormones wouldn't be panicking (or be excited or eager, it depends on how you look at it) every time that dumbass was anywhere near a ten-foot radius. It wasn't helping that the mere thought of Naruto was making Sasuke Junior spring to life either.

Sasuke didn't want to do anything about it, too. He refuses to jerk-off at the thought of that stupid face. Especially because he wasn't gay. Right? He's just not. Not that he had a problem with them, but he just didn't think of himself that way. Ever. He liked girls. Or so he thinks. Well, maybe not any girl right _now_, but he didn't like anyone at all so that's understandable. Isn't it? Right. So no. He's not gay. Nope. He was as straight as a…as a…_oh fuck it_. Denial wasn't really Sasuke's cup of tea.

And so here he was, miserable and doomed. Every. Single. Time.

"What are you looking at, Sasuke-chan?" the boy grinned cheekily. Naruto's been fond of calling him Sasuke-chan since that day too. He hated that cheeky motherfucker. _Hated him._ And yet, he longed for him.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the boy. "How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that?!"

"Maa, maa," Hatake Kakashi stepped in between them – as if expecting them to go in a brawl. Well that's not going to happen anytime soon, Kakashi. Especially with Sasuke's current _predicament_.

"It's summer already and there aren't any missions assigned to us anytime soon," Kakashi started, his eyes closing as he smiled. At least, Sasuke assumed he smiled under that mask. "So I've been thinking, why won't we go to the beach this weekend?"

Sasuke froze. _Oh, shit._

"What do you say?"

_No. Hell no. Bad idea. This is the worst idea you've ever had, you shitty Jounin. _

"That's the best idea you've ever had, Kakashi-sensei!" Sasuke glared at him. It was as if the boy read his mind. Naruto glanced at him, still grinning like a lunatic with his eyes closed.

"Yes, I think that's a great idea!" Sakura almost jumped up and down. "I'd have to prepare my stuff! See you later, Sasuke-kun!" Sasuke watched her run off, and heard her muttering excitedly about chances, and bikinis. Something like that.

"I'm not going," he told Kakashi. He's just not. Plain and simple. He was having trouble hiding his…_excitement_ as it is. He wouldn't risk it in the beach where Naruto could– he gulped.

"Nonsense. If you don't come, I'll have Naruto here tie you up and drag you there."

Naruto wrapped his arm around Sasuke's shoulders and grinned. "I'm _so_ doing that, Sasuke-chan."

Sasuke shivered and felt his little friend twitch with excitement. Again. _Oh dear God. _He pulled down his shirt to hide his erection as a reflex.

-------------

"Calm down, Sasuke. Calm down," he told himself. This has been like a chant to him for the past few days. "As long as you have your shirt on, you can cover yourself. No worries."

"No worries about what?" Sasuke jumped. He didn't even need to turn around to see who it was. He knew that voice very well.

"W-what the hell are you doing here?!" He really should stop stuttering. _Keep your cool, Uchiha. He's going to notice._

"Fetching you," Naruto replied casually. He really did hate him. He could hear Naruto's footsteps approaching him.

"Why are you even–" he stopped mid-sentence, as Naruto grabbed his arm. "Move it, move it!" Naruto slipped his hold on Sasuke's arm and held the older boy's right hand and dragged him out of the house. Naruto's hand was so warm. It bothered him that he liked it. He groaned.

_This is going to be a long day._

--------------

"Sasuke-chan."

"Sasuke-chan!"

"HEY, SASUKE!!"

Sasuke awoke from his stupor. "What?" he asked, annoyance in his voice.

"I said, aren't you going to change your clothes yet?" Naruto eyed him cautiously. Sasuke noted how good Naruto looked without his forehead protector on. He coughed. _Focus, Sasuke. Focus. _

They were in the men's comfort room now in one of the resorts. Oddly enough, there weren't any people around the room. Perhaps all were too busy ogling at the women outside.

"No, I didn't bring any," he lied. He gulped as Naruto almost unzipped his pants. _Shit. _He looked away. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to sit on the floor despite the fact that it was cold. It wasn't doing anything for him. He had a perfect view on Naruto.

"Oh, good thing I brought extra then!" _Shit, shit._ Naruto showed him black board shorts. _Black? That's kind of out of character of him._ It was almost as if Naruto brought it for him. Sasuke shook his head. Not possible. It's just not. Nope. Because that would mean Naruto was anticipating this already.

Then, as he was about to say he wasn't planning on swimming anyway, Naruto dropped his pants. He only had his boxers on now. _Look away. Look away! Look away!! _His eyes weren't obeying his thoughts right now. _Don't do anything. Or even twitch. Nothing._ Sasuke Junior wasn't obeying his thoughts either. _Shit, shit, shit._ He shifted on his seat.

"Well, aren't you going to change yet?" Naruto grinned at him. As if he had no idea whatsoever what his effect on Sasuke was right now. If the boy was that dense, then luck was on Sasuke's side. Because he was as hard as the Great Wall of China.

"I'm not going to swim," he said quietly.

"Oh don't be ridiculous. You and I both know you need a little tan!" Naruto approached him, his eyes closed as he made his cheeky smile. At least Naruto had his orange board shorts on now. Not that it helped on the least.

"What are you doing, idiot?!" Naruto was a mere few inches away from his face.

"If you're not going to change, I'll do it for you." Sasuke panicked.

"Oh, relax Sasuke. It's not like I'm going to rape you," Naruto smiled again and scratched the back of his head. Sasuke didn't know if he wanted to relax or run away.

"Well then! Here we go!"

And, in a flash, his shirt was off and his shorts were thrown at the side. He was only in his briefs now. Briefs. _Why did I decide to wear briefs instead of boxers today?!_ Not to mention they were quite loose ones. It was Naruto's fault he's been losing weight lately anyway. All he did was think of-- he mentally slapped himself. He tried to cover himself up with his hands as he looked at Naruto with utter horror.

Then, Naruto threw in Sasuke's face the board shorts. "Now, that wasn't so bad, was it?" He still hadn't opened his eyes. _Maybe he didn't see. _Naruto scooted to the side and shuffled on his bag. Yeah, maybe he didn't see. He's an idiot, after all.

"I wonder if it's hard and how big it is," Naruto suddenly said in a husky voice, smirking at him with half-lidded eyes. Sasuke brought the shorts over his erection.

"W-what are you talking about?" Sasuke asked, trying to keep his cool as much as he could. His voice was saying otherwise. Well, at least he tried.

"The beach ball. I wonder if Kakashi-sensei had it inflated already." Sasuke was so close to having a heart attack.

"Well then, I'll see you outside, _Sasuke-chan_." Before Naruto left, Sasuke could've sworn he saw that Naruto had the same glint in his eyes as he did that day.

_Shit, shit, shit, shit._

------------

Sasuke walked inside a shower stall, and turned the cold water on. He had been sitting in the floor for the past fifteen minutes, hoping that his erection would go away so he could finally go outside. But no, Little Sasuke just won't cooperate. His team-mates most probably were looking for him now.

He stripped off the rest of his clothing and sighed at the feeling of the cold water. Suddenly he heard footsteps. A lot of them. There was like a rush of people all of a sudden and they seem to have rushed towards the rest of the stalls. Sasuke ignored them, focusing on the task at hand.

He looked down, and there stood his erection, all high and mighty. Perhaps calling it Little Sasuke was the understatement of the year.

"I guess I'd have to do this, huh? Maybe you'd learn to go away," he whispered. He also noted how he should stop talking to it.

He slowly lifted his hands. They were shaky – perhaps with anticipation. Gently, ever so gently, he brought it to his shaft. He hissed at the touch. Then, a picture of Naruto in only his boxers flashed in his mind. He stroked, and he snapped his head upwards. It felt so good, he concluded. He should've done this sooner.

"What are you doing, _Sasuke-chan_?" He jerked and turned around at the sound of the husky voice. And there Naruto was, rosy from the heat of the sun, closing the stall's door. He felt a shiver run down his spine. He must be imagining things.

Naruto approached like a predator would approach its prey – his eyes were unreadable. Sasuke shivered again.

"W-what are you doing here, Naruto? Get out!"

"You didn't answer my question, idiot." He froze. It felt like déjà vu all of a sudden.

"And all of the stalls are occupied so will you please share?" Naruto playfully pouted. Sasuke noted how much more of an idiot Naruto looked with that pout. He needed to stop that. "It's not my fault you don't know how to lock your door." Sasuke mentally slapped himself again. _Shit, shit, shit._

Then, Naruto's eyes drifted downwards. Sasuke froze.

"Besides, you look like you could use a little help there." Sasuke followed Naruto's gaze, then he realized that he was still holding his own erection. He was there in all his naked splendour in front of Naruto. He didn't think he'd be harder than he was ten seconds ago. He thought wrong.

"Idiot!! Get the fuck hmph–" Sasuke didn't get to finish his sentence. Naruto pushed him into the wall, his hands covering Sasuke's mouth.

"Sshhh," he cooed. "You wouldn't want everyone to hear, would you? Most especially your moans later on." Sasuke struggled, but his hands were brought over his head again. Just like before. His little friend down south twitched again, as if it was mocking him. He was a lot stronger than this and he knew it, but his fucking hormones were getting on the fucking way.

"Oh?" Naruto looked down – their bodies now extremely wet. "Looks like something needs some attention." Sasuke didn't expect Naruto to act this way. Ever. He was like a completely different person. His shaft jerked again.

"Yep, definitely needs attention." Naruto released Sasuke's mouth and brought it over Sasuke's erection. He stroked, as if he was soothing and calming it. Sasuke felt like he was going to die. And soon. His knees were already weak. Sasuke could only moan in reply, at a loss for words. Those moans were like music and pleasure to Naruto's ears, and he felt it go straight down to his own groin.

"Let me go!" Sasuke told the boy, even though his body was saying something else entirely.

"So big," Naruto moaned and squeezed. "It's so fun watching you like this," Naruto bit and sucked the older boy's neck – as if marking his territory, "and I know you've been longing for me to touch you," Naruto then brought his lips towards the Uchiha's nipple and licked it. Sasuke arched his back in encouragement.

"Ngh!" Sasuke moaned so loudly, that he didn't care if anyone heard. The great Uchiha moaned and grunted under the kyuubi-kid's hands. He didn't care.

"It's not like you hid your erections whenever you're around me very well, you know." Naruto chuckled. He was pumping and fisting Sasuke like no tomorrow. Sasuke felt like he was going to have his release soon. Oh, so very soon.

And then, everything stopped. Sasuke snapped his eyes open and looked down on Naruto. "W-w-what?" he stuttered. He needed to concentrate and stop it with the stupid stuttering.

"You're not coming yet. Not until I say so," Naruto spoke with such demand. He then bit Sasuke's right nipple and licked it and repeated the process that it almost felt like torture. Sasuke felt like his mind was going to explode. He ground his hips towards Naruto – their erections bumped together even with Naruto's shorts blocking the way. Both of them moaned on the sensation.

"Just…" Sasuke started, unsure how to deliver his sentence and request.

"Hm?" Naruto looked at him. "Does the great and mighty Sasuke want something?" Naruto grinded his hips towards the Uchiha harder.

"Just… just shut up for a while and kiss me already." Naruto's eyes widened in shock, obviously not expecting it. A smile then followed, obviously pleased at the request.

Naruto urgently released Sasuke's hands and kissed him. The both of them started awkwardly; obviously both have just been running with their instincts for the past few minutes until now. Then after a few nibbling and teeth crashing, they got the hang of it. It was hot, so, so hot, even under that cold water. It wasn't like anything he ever imagined. Their tongues were fighting for dominance, exploring each other's mouths. There were hands everywhere. Groping, touching, caressing, as if they were memorizing each other's body with their own hands.

"Naruto," Sasuke broke the kiss, catching for breath. He stroked Naruto's wet hair as the blond was licking and sucking on his neck. Biting, even. "You don't know how long I've been waiting for this."

Naruto stopped and looked at him in the eye and grinned. "Dumbass. I know."

The blond quickly got down on his knees and all of a sudden licked on Sasuke's tip. Sasuke gripped on the tiles beside him to steady himself as Naruto sucked him as if his life depended on it.

"Naruto," Sasuke gasped. Naruto sucked and licked, and Sasuke was panting and shifting and writhing as he was so near his release. Naruto grazed his teeth on Sasuke's shaft for a brief moment. The Uchiha shuddered. With one loud pop, Naruto let go of Sasuke's length and licked the boy's balls as he stroked him.

"Come for me."

Sasuke did as he was told without any hesitation. He released his seed on Naruto's hand, who was still stroking him casually. He came so hard, he thought he saw stars. Naruto suddenly stood and shifted. Sasuke was so dazed he didn't realize Naruto was taking his shorts off. Until Naruto's erection brushed against his hand. He gasped. The boy had every right to be smug and confident about after all. Sasuke Junior was beyond happy to meet his friend.

He brought his hand over Naruto's erection – he didn't know what to do so he just copied Naruto from earlier – and gripped it firmly and pumped. Naruto moaned in encouragement. Sasuke wanted to hear what other sounds he'd be able to emit from the boy. He felt his own shaft twitch at the sounds Naruto was making; he didn't even know when he got hard again. Naruto pressed his body towards Sasuke and slammed the taller boy on the wall. Their bodies were so close to each other now, they grinded and rubbed their bare erections together. A loud moan echoed inside the shower room they didn't even know who it was from. Not that they gave a damn.

And then, Naruto brought his right hand at the back of Sasuke, slowly going down his ass. Until he reached Sasuke's opening.

"W-what are you doing? Don't touch me there!" Sasuke struggled under Naruto.

"I'm getting you ready."

"What? You're not fucking me, _I'm _fucking _you_."

"_You're_ fucking _me?"_ Naruto merely laughed. "This is coming from the same guy who's been panting and moaning and writhing like a little bitch for the past few minutes." He flipped and bended Sasuke over, causing the boy to touch the tiles in front of him. And without any warning, Naruto pushed one finger in Sasuke's entrance. He screamed in pain.

"So…tight," Naruto struggled. He pumped it in and out of the Uchiha, and quickly pulled it out. He reached behind him, took the hair conditioner and squirted it in his hands.

He inserted two fingers now; he found Sasuke's entrance easier to intrude with the help of the conditioner. Sasuke moaned and winced. Naruto kept pushing in and out of the boy's entrance, expanding him and preparing him of what was to come. He reached in front of Sasuke and stroked him to ease his pain. Sasuke moaned as both pleasure and pain danced together. The sensation brought him confusion and bliss at the same time.

Naruto pumped in and out; until he touched Sasuke's prostate and grinned. Sasuke almost screamed. He stopped himself from screaming and bit his hand instead. "Oh God, Naruto," Sasuke cried out.

"You should be afraid of this finger, Sasuke," Naruto slowly added another finger. He pumped it in and out of the older boy, touching his prostate each time. Sasuke wanted to tell Naruto to slow the fuck down because after this he's going to be _so_ fucking sore but he wasn't sure if he wanted that, either.

"Where'd you," Sasuke panted, "learn how, ugh, to do…this?"

"Oh I've been researching," Naruto said plainly as he made the boy moan again. "I may or may not have been sneaking around and _borrowing_ Kakashi-sensei's Icha Icha books." Borrowing without permission, that is.

"What? Why?"

"For precisely this moment." Sasuke almost orgasmed right then and there. Almost. Looks like that shitty Jounin's perversion had advantages after all.

Naruto withdrew his hand from Sasuke's entrance and positioned himself. Sasuke looked back, as if sensing the boy's hesitation. He nodded.

Slowly, Naruto pushed in. It took all of his will and patience to not pound on the Uchiha. "So tight," Naruto found himself difficult to talk. Sasuke simply mewled. And as all of Naruto was inside Sasuke, he stopped so the other boy could adjust. It must've hurt like a bitch, he mused.

As if sensing the other boy's thoughts, Sasuke wanted to show him that he can stand pain. He was an Uchiha after all, no matter what the situations are. He gradually moved back and forth despite the stinging he felt.

"Fuck," Naruto moaned. He was losing control. _Not going to happen, Uchiha._ He smirked and placed his hands on both of Sasuke's hips. He pumped in and out of him in an unpredictable rhythm and regained his control, making sure he hit the Uchiha's prostate in each and every single thrust.

"Right…there. Naruto. Harder." Sasuke cringed at how desperate he sounded. _Stupid, stupid hormones_. And yes, he's still blaming his hormones for this.

"I always knew you were such a little bitch, Sasuke. Look at you." Naruto spoke in between groans as granted the other boy's wish. He reached forward and stroked Sasuke as he pumped in and out of him, faster, harder. "Asking me to fuck you harder and harder. Wanting more and more of this." Sasuke merely grunted, too high with ecstasy to retort back.

"Who knew the only way for me to get that stick out of your ass was to replace it with my dick instead?" Naruto said with mockery in his voice as he slammed in and out again and again; his knees were almost growing weak. "I should've done this sooner." If only Sasuke could control himself right now he would've punched Naruto on the face. If only. But he was too captured in the feeling Naruto was giving him and his libido was taking control of him. However, practice makes perfect. And soon enough, he swore he'd make Naruto his bitch one of these days. He smirked at the thought.

And then, Sasuke could feel it. His climax was fast approaching, he clenched on Naruto's length as a reflex. He's about to come for the second time that day.

"Sasuke. Sasuke I'm going to– ngh!" Both of the ninjas screamed, their orgasm hit them so hard. Sasuke came, his seed squirting to the ground beneath him as he felt Naruto release inside of him.

"Oh God. That was amazing," Naruto spoke, exasperated.

"Hn," Sasuke smirked. _It was, indeed._

They collapsed on the floor, and the stall's door opened. They really needed to learn how to lock their doors. People might see them, he thought. Sasuke looked outside frantically. He frowned.

"Didn't you say there were a lot of people here? And I heard footsteps too," he asked in between pants and scoffs as he turned to Naruto, who obviously was having a hard time containing his laughter.

"That was just kage bunshin, you idiot. I didn't think I'd pull it off, to be honest. I thought you'd detect it. But it seems though that you're more preoccupied with this." Naruto gripped Sasuke's now-limp shaft.

"Idiot," Sasuke glared at Naruto, who was smiling sheepishly. He crawled on top of the blond (who he found out somewhere between their activities was a natural blond after all) because the floor was cold. Not because he wanted to cuddle. It was just cold, is all. He rested his head on Naruto's chest.

"Just so you know," Sasuke looked up and licked his lips as he spoke. He might regret the rest of his sentence – hell, he _knew_ he'd regret this but what the hell he'd say it anyway, "that was the best orgasm I've ever had." He smirked then, excitement lingered in both in their eyes.

Naruto leaned in, kissed him for a brief moment, and whispered, "The best orgasm you've ever had…_so far." _

Before any of the two knew, Sasuke Junior and his new friend sprang to life and stood up high and proud again.

**Owari **(?)

* * *

Reviews are very much welcome. Considering that this is my first story for the fandom, I need some encouragement here, people! Haha. xoxo


End file.
